


A Strange Classmate

by Mobysimo



Series: Latex and Mind Control Stories [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Latex, M/M, Magic, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobysimo/pseuds/Mobysimo
Summary: During the Triwazird Tournament, Harry makes a new friend despite the bullying from the rest of the school, but is there more to this new friend that what meets the eye?





	A Strange Classmate

There were many students at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Of course there were the most well known, such as Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived and current Triwizard Champion, his friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. The twin pranksters of Gryffindor, Fred and George. The stuck up, privileged, spoiled brat that was Draco Malfoy and his two bodyguards Crabbe and Goyle. Everyone in Hogwarts knew them.

But almost no one knew of Terrence “Terry” Boot.

Terry Boot was a Ravenclaw. And that was the extent that the school knew about him, even his housemates. Terry tended to keep to himself, mostly reading strange books without names on their covers, always attempting to hide the contents whenever someone approached him. Because of this silence, no one knew anything about him. Nobody knew the name of his parents, his birthday, or wether he was a muggleborn, half-blood or pureblood. And that’s the way he liked it. Terry was always quiet and solitary, since his parents were very rich and busy, with his father managing a large muggle company and his mother worked as a healer in Saint Mungos almost all day. Despite this, he found ways to have fun, mostly his secret love for rubber and latex, there was one other thing that kept him happy.

And that thing was Harry Potter.

Ever since Terry layed eyes on the Boy-Who-Lived, he couldn’t keep off his mind. He was obsessed with him and swore at that moment that, before he graduated, Harry Potter would be his, and his alone. Originally, he spent the next three years learning about Harry, what his life was like, who he lived with, everything. At the beginning of the 1992 school year, he worried about competition with Colin Creevey, the boy was obviously taken with the young hero. At first, Terry thought he would have to find a way to get rid of him, before he saw Harry blow Colin off. The situacion actually helped him, teaching him that Harry did not appreciate that kind of attitude. The whole of his third year, Terry used the connections of his parents to find out more about his crush, and was horrified by what he found out. The boy he considered his love, was living in what seemed to be a neglectful, if not abusive, household. This discovery made Terry double his efforts to get Potter. Unfortunately, he found out that Harry would most likely not be into the things that Terry was, but he would not be deterred. Plus, he always enjoyed being in complete control.

 

“Can you believe Potter?”

“Stuck up, attention hog. That’s what he is”

“Why the hell would anyone put his name into the cup for him?”

Terry groaned, and rubbed his forehead. He was getting really sick of people going on about how Harry had cheated his way into the Triwizard Tournament. Anyone with half a brain who looked at Harry after his name was called could tell there was genuine shock and fear on it

“And this is supposed to be the house of the clever…” he mumbled, turning another page on the book on his lap. No one in the common room paid him any attention, the Ravenclaws more interested on spreading ridiculous rumors. He shook his head, as his attention returned to the book in front of him. “There has to be something in here…” The book he was holding was a very rare potions book, a copy of Moste Potente Potions design without any marks on the covers. The contents of the book was disgusting, containing instructions on how to create very deadly poisons, to destroy a person’s sanity through hallucinations and hundred of terrible things. One of them really interested him however. A very difficult potion, disastrous to get wrong. The Slave Binding Potion, a chemical designed to magically bind two people together, with the newly formed slave willing to do anything to please their new master. Terry had already began work on the potion inside of an abandoned room he found on the third floor.

“Hey Boot!” one of the other Ravenclaws yelled “Your owl is at the window.” Terry smiled, closed the book and walked over the large barn owl sitting on the Ravenclaw Tower window, a large package on it’s leg with his mother’s signature. Giving the owl a pat on the head, he undid the knot and removed the package from it’s leg.

“Nice. All I need now is to get close to Harry…”

 

Harry Potter was not having very good couple of weeks. First, his name had come out of the Goblet of Fire, making him the fourth contestant in the Triwizard Tournament, a contest infamous for an extremely high body count. Plus, right after the whole mess known as the Champions Choosing, his best friend Ron Weasley started screaming at him that he was a complete attention hog, and said he didn’t want anything todo with him. As if that wasn’t bad enough, now he had that stupid article Rita Skeeter wrote, which made him look like like a vulnerable crybaby, now every time someone looked at him, they either sneered at him or looked at him with pity. Right now, he was walking out of an extremely awkward herbology class, with every hufflepuff, including Sprout, glaring at him for the whole class.

“Stupid, glory stealing git…” he heard Justin mumble as the hufflepuff walked passed him alongside Ernie

“I know. ‘Can’t have Hufflepuff get some glory, their the duffers after all’. Stuck up Gryffindor piece of-” Ernie growled back, taking one last glare at Harry, knowing that he could hear them quite clearly. Harry frowned and walked in the opposite direction, heading towards the charm’s classroom, not really looking were he was walking

“‘Glory stealing git’?!” Harry growled “I’ve lived in this castle for four freaking years, and they still don’t get the fact that I don’t like my fame. What the he- AUGHH!” he screamed, toppling over to the ground as he crashed into another student. “Oww, sorry, I didn’t see you”

“No problem Harry” the other boy said, standing up and offering Harry his hand “Need some help?”.

“Uh, yeah” Harry said, taking the offered hand and seeing the brown haired ravenclaw “Thanks Terry”

“No problem” Terry said happily “You okay?”

“Uh, yes I’m fine” Harry asked “Why are you asking?”

“Because we ran into each other..?” Terry said, smiling at Harry “What, did you bump your head?”

“No! That’s not what I meant!” Harry exclaimed “You're the only person outside of my own house who hasn’t spit insults at me, so I wanted to-”

“It’s okay Harry, I get it” Terry interrupted, giving Harry another smile “Trust me, hearing the ridiculous stuff that goes around the common room is going to drive me up the wall”

“So you don’t think I put my name in the goblet?” Harry wondered

“Of course!” Terry exclaimed, putting his hand on Harry’s shoulder “The way you reacted when your name came out, that was obvious. Too bad no one was actually looking at your face when it happened”

“Yeah, pretty much. Thanks Terry” Harry grinned

“You're welcome mate.” Terry said, smiling “Come on, Flitwick does not tolerate tardiness” Harry nodded, both boys walked into the classroom and took a seat near each other

 

Terry grinned as he waved around his wand, attempting to master the summoning charm. Every once in a while he took a glance to the boy who was sitting next to him, who was having a difficult time with the spell. Sitting on Harry’s other side was Hermione Granger, though she was looking to the other side of the classroom, probably looking at Weasly, so she didn’t notice Harry jamming his wand into the cushion, which was starting to smoke slightly

“Woah, hey Harry take it easy!” Terry said, grabbing the other boys arm “Remember what happened to Finnigan in first year” Harry stopped swinging his arm, and looked at the pillow, seeing a dark smudge on the spot were he was striking it

“Thanks Terry” Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck “I’m not really that good at this.”

“Yeah, well, you always seemed better at defense anyways. Here” Terry said, grabbing Harry’s arm and pointing at the pillow “Okay, close your eyes and picture the pillow in your mind” Harry nodded and did as the ravenclaw said “Okay, now imagine it moving towards you”

“Alright.” the raven haired boy said, focusing on the pillow zooming towards him

“You got it?” the Ravenclaw asked, to which the green eyed boy nodded “Good, now move your wand towards you an say the spell”

“Alright…” Harry muttered, flicking the wand towards his torso “Accio” Terry smiled as the pillow slid over the desk, stopping right in front of Harry

“Good job mate” Terry said, patting the boy’s back

“Thanks Terry” the raven haired boy said “You're awesome”

“Um t-thanks Harry” Terry stumbled, his cheeks heating up as he looked at Harry’s face

“You okay?” Harry asked, noticing the red cheeks

“Uh, y-yeah, I’m fine, don’t worry” the young Ravenclaw said, taking a glance at the small professor standing at the front, who looked back at him and smiled before clapping, getting the whole classrooms attention

“Alright everyone, wands down please” Flitwick called from the front, waving his wand and levitating all the cushions into a nearby trunk “Good work everyone. Now, for next week, I want at least three inches of parchment explaining the various uses of the summoning charm. Dismissed”. Nodding, Terry pocketed his wand and grabbed his bag, slinging it around his shoulder as Harry did the same

“Thanks for the help Terry” the emerald eyed boy said as the two walked out of the classroom “I don’t think I would have got it so fast otherwise”

“Don’t mention it” Terry responded with a smile “So, what do you have next?”

“Divination” Harry groaned, rubbing his temples

“Is it that bad?” Terry wondered at the reaction “I mean, I’ve heard it’s not the best class but-”

“The best way I can put it is that last year, me and Ron managed to get an O simply by making up terrible deaths” Harry said, deadpanned much to the Ravenclaw’s shock

“Y-you're joking” Terry gaped

“Nope” the raven haired boy, taking a quick glance at his watch “Anyways, I gotta go. Thanks again Terry!”

“Your welcome” the brown haired boy called as the Gryffindor ran in the opposite direction, a smirk forming on his face as he walked to an abandoned wing of the third floor, the package he received earlier in his hand.

 

Harry growled as he stepped outside the Gryffindor tower, his bag slung over his shoulder

“Bad day sweetie?” the Fat Lady asked, swinging the entrance to the tower shut

“You don’t know the half of it” Harry mumbled as he stared at his watch “Alright, I got around an hour and a half till curfew” rolling his sleeve over it, he set off down the stairs to the first floor, taking a right on next to the great hall and into the library. Sighting, Harry made a beeline through the maze of bookshelves, towards one of the empty tables near one of the windows, slamming his bag down on it as soon as he reached it “Okay, maybe I can finally work on this stuff” he mumbled to himself as he pulled out a crumpled piece of parchment, quill and bottle. Grumbling under his breath, he smoothed out the parchment, dipped his quill in the ink and began scribbling on it “Alright then …The uses of the summoning charm are as follo-”

“Well, I didn’t expect to see you here Harry” a familiar voice interrupted his mutterings. Wrenching his eyes away from his paper, the raven haired boy looked up to see the smiling form of Terry Boot, his back on one of the bookshelves, and a book under his arm

“Oh, hi Terry” Harry said, returning his attention to his essay as the other boy pulled out a chair and took a seat next to him

“Again, what are you doing here?” Terry asked, looking over the paper in front of Harry “I thought all Gryffindors spent all night partying and doing their homework five minutes before class”

“Hehehe” Harry chuckled, dropping his quill and looking up at the other boy “And I heard that all Ravenclaws spend their time sitting in the library. So at least one of us is being stereotypical”

“Hahaha, yeah” Terry said, giggling slightly “So, anyways. Why are you here instead of the common room? It’s usually more comfy to work there than the library”

“My dorm mates are assholes” Harry muttered, picking at the tip of his quill with his thumb “They keep calling me attention hog, jerk, liar, traitor, eg-”

“Wait, traitor?” Terry interrupted

“Yeah. According to one of the third years, I’m a traitor cuase Cedric is the real champion of the school” the boy mumbled

“Damn, sorry mate” Terry said, patting his back

“Thanks” Harry said, perking up slightly “It’s nice to know someone believes me on this.”

“I’m not the only one who does” Terry said, placing his book on the table “According to the letters my mum sent me, my dad went nuts when he read that pathetic excuse of a journalist Skeeter”

“Your dad’s a wizard?”

“Nope, he’s a muggle” Terry cleared up “Mum is a witch. She works for St. Mungos, so we get the Prophet alongside the muggle paper, though I think dad might be cancelling the subscription after what he read”

“He hated it that much?” Harry asked, a small twinkle of hope in his eyes

“Oh yes” Terry exclaimed “Dad’s had experience with tabloids, he hates them more than anything in the planet, the stuff they make up is ridiculous”

“Wait, tabloid reporters go after your dad?” Harry wondered

“Oh yeah” Terry said, looking sheepish “Sorry bout that. My dad works as the CEO of a one of the UK’s main rubber manufacturers”

“Rubber?” the green eyed boy wondered

“Yeah. For things like tires, toys, latex, that kind of stuff” Terry explained, laying back slightly “We don’t see each other much, but still, we get along pretty well”

“Cool” Harry said, leaning back on the chair, taking a look at the book that Terry laid on the table “Wait a second, I know that book...”

“Y-you do?” Terry said, glancing back and forth between the Harry and the book

“Yeah” the green eyed boy said, grabbing the book and flipping it open “It’s Moste Potente Potions. Hermione read back in second year, why do you have this?”

“My mum sent it to me” Terry explained, seemingly more calm than before “I’m interested in potions, so I asked her if she had some rare books. She sent me this one”

“Really?” Harry asked, flipping through the book “Hermione told me that some of the stuff in here freaked out to no end”

“Yeah, I agree on that point” Terry said, taking the book back form his friend “Some of these are terrifying, but there are some really useful ones too.” He opened up the book and flipped through, finally reaching the example he was looking for “Here, look at this one”

“The Potion of Regeneration” Harry read

“Yeah, that one is the best example I can come up with” Terry explained, pointing at the image on the book “It is hard to make, but it still is incredible bit of chemistry. It can regrow almost any part of the human body as long as it wasn’t destroyed by dark magic. It’s awesome!”

“Yeah, I can see why you enjoy it so much” Harry said, handing the book back to him with a grin.

“Oh it’s more than just enjoyment” Terry exclaimed as he skimmed through the book “It’s more of an obsession honestly”

“Your parents don’t mind?” Harry wondered

“No” the Ravenclaw said “If anything, they approve of it. In fact I’m working on a potion in my spare time”

“Wait, you are?” Harry wondered “Where the hell are you doing that? Snape guards the labs like it’s the most important thing in the world!”

“Yeah, well with the state of his hair, the ingredients are the only he can get really affectionate with” the Ravenclaw said with a grin, causing Harry’s cheeks to light up due to the dirty joke “Not used to jokes like that, huh?”

“Um, n-no. Not really”Harry stammered, his cheeks still bright red

“Pity. I find them to be the best kind of jokes” Terry said, looking at Harry with a smirk on his face “Anyway, I found a small abandoned room in the third floor that no one was using, so I asked my dad to send me my stuff from home and pretty much turned it into my own private lab”

“Wow, really?” Harry asked, completely shocked

“What, did you think I would use it for something else? Well, there are a few boys I would love to take down there with me” Terry said, a smirk clear in his face, making Harry blush once again

“I-” Harry stammered, his blush stronger than ever as his friend broke into giggles  
“Oh man Harry, I will never get tired of your reactions to my jokes” the Ravenclaw said, still giggling slightly “But yeah, just a lab. I’m actually working on one of these” he pointed at the book “A simple one, by the standards of this book, I’m just waiting for my parents to send me the last few ingredients”

“Cool. So, which is it?”

“Oh nothing too big, just a type of mouth washing potion” Terry lied smoothly

“A mouthwash?” the Gryffindor wondered “Really?”

“Yep” Terry said, making a popping sound with the p “But, seeing what I’m into, having a mouthwash handy will be very helpful”

“Hehe” Harry chuckled, his cheeks once again lighting up as Terry laughed at his reactions. And that was how Harry spent the rest of the time before curfew, joking around with Terry, blood rushing to his face every time he told a dirty joke and pretty much enjoying themselves. After they reached their respective curfews, they separated and walked in different directions, towards their own towers to get to bed. 

 

That was how the two boys met for the next few weeks, meeting at the library after class to talk, joke around or occasionally help each other with their schoolwork. Thanks to Terry constant use of them, Harry slowly got more and more used to his new friend’s dirty sense humor, and occasionally tried his hand at telling one of his own, much to Terry’s amusement. Soon, these nightly meetings turned to Terry sitting with Harry and Hermione for lunch on the Gryffindor table, and helping Harry out with preparations for the Tournament. Soon enough, the day of the first task arrived, with Terry being terrified for the well being of his ‘love’. The moment he saw the dragons, and what exactly they were having the champions do, he redobled his efforts to complete the potion, knowing that it would get Harry out of the magical contract he was bound to, in the meantime, he continued to get closer to Harry, and even managed to make friends with Ron. Soon the final piece of his masterpiece arrived on a cold November evening.

 

 

Terry grinned as he clutched the brown package in his hands tightly, the brown owl who delivered it flying away from the packed table

“Finally!” he exclaimed as he ripped the package open, three small flasks sitting within it alongside a note. Still smiling, he grabbed it and quickly skimmed it

Terry

While it’s great to hear from you again, I think I know what your doing with all these requests.  
Your mother thinks it’s for some potions assignment, but I know better. Your mother isn’t exactly careful when it comes to leaving her books in their place, and she suddenly had to order a new copy of one. One filled with rare and dangerous potions.

Terry’s smile fell when he read that, realising that his father had figured where that book had gone, and probably read through the replacement and realised what he was making

I took a quick look at the new one, and seeing the ingredient list, I know what your brewing. And you have my blessing for it.

The young Ravenclaw had read that part again, his eyes wide in surprise at the fact that his father would accept what he wanted to do

I know you're probably completely shocked by that. But honestly, where do you think your love for latex came from? Either way, I really do understand why you want to do this, and from what I gather, this Harry is a very nice boy, and from what you've described of this tournament he was entered into, this is the best way to get him out of it. Besides, I know you will take great care of him and keep him very happy.

With love  
Andrew Boot

Terry felt his mouth form into the biggest, goofiest smile he’d ever had, grabbing the bottles and looking them over, seeing the thick, milky white liquid inside

“This is perfect!” Terry exclaimed, getting up from the table and heading over to the Gryffindor table, where Harry was chatting with the bushy haired Hermione and the freckled redhead Ron Weasley while eating his lunch “Hey Harry!”

“Oh, hi Terry” Harry said, putting down his fork. Upon seeing the look on the Ravenclaw’s face, Harry’s brow furrowed slightly “Is something wrong? You look a little excited”

“I do?” Terry asked, feeling the sweat run down his face as his crush looked him over

“Yeah mate, you kinda do” Ron gumbled, his mouth full of food

“Ronald!” Hermione chastised the red head

“Anyways, what’s up?” Harry wondered

“Remember that private thing I told you about?” Terry asked, to which the black haired boy nodded “I got the last bit a few minutes ago!”

“Really?!” the green-eyed boy asked. In response, Terry pulled out one of the flasks from his pocket and held it up for them to see “That’s great!”

“I know!” Terry said, his excitement obvious now “You wanna come help me out with it?”

“Um, you two wanna clue us in on what the hell you're talking about?” Ron mumbled

“Oh, right. Sorry mate” Harry said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head “Terry is working a potion from a book his mum sent him”

“A potion?” Hermione asked, slightly suspicious

“Yes, a potion” Terry said, calming down slightly “I’ve been working on it for a long time now. Anyways, you wanna come mate?”

“Uh, sure” Harry responded, placing his fork down, and standing up “I’ve got nothing else to do today.”

“Great! Come on!” Terry exclaimed, grabbing Harry’s hand and dragging him out of the Great Hall

“That bloke is mental” Ron muttered, shoving some more food into his mouth.

 

“Terry! Slow down a bit!” Harry cried as the two boys passed a couple of third years, who giggled at the sight of Terrence Boot dragging Harry Potter around

“Uh, oh sorry” Terry said, sheepishly, letting go of Harry’s hand as they had reached the staircases “I’m just really-”

“Excited. I noticed Terry” the black haired boy said, rolling his eyes at his friend “Anyways, where are we going?”

“The third floor” Terry explained as the two walked up the large stone stairs

“So, what’s in the bottles?” Harry wondered, looking at the flask in his friend’s hand “Is it some kind of milk?”

“No, it’s unrefined latex” the Ravenclaw explained as the two boys reached the second floor

“Unrefined?” Harry wondered as they began climbing up once again “How did you get that?”

“Yeah” Terry explained as they finally reached the third floor and began walking down the halway “Remember, my dad owns a rubber processing plant, it wasn't that hard for him to get it to me. Ah, here we are!” Terry smiled as the two boys stood in front of a large wooden door

“Wait a minute…” Harry said, recognition coming to his face “I know this place!”

“Wait, you do?” the Ravenclaw wondered “Really? I found this place back in our second year, and it was completely empty”

“Not surprised there” Harry sadi, slowly opening the door to reveal a large, unlit empty room “Man, this place is lot bigger without Fluffy inside of it…”

“Fluffy?” Terry wondered, a smirk on his face “Well, I didn’t know you were into that kinda thing Harry, but I’m not gonna judge”

“Hehe, no, not like that” Harry said, having become used to Terry’s crude humor by this point “No, Fluffy was a dog that was here protecting this room”

“Protecting?” Terry wondered as they entered the room proper

“Yeah, remember that Dumbledore had made this place off limits back in ou-”

“Oh yeah!” Terry said, snapping his fingers as they approached a trapdoor near the end “I always wondered why there was nothing here. Guess that explains it…”

“Well, let’s get going then” Harry said as Terry lifted the trapdoor, which extended a long ladder down. Giving Harry a grin, Terry hopped onto the ladder and slid down, with Harry following behind.

 

As soon as Harry’s feet touched the bottom, his eyes widened in surprise as he looked around. The Devil’s Snare that used to be here was completely gone, instead, the large room was surrounded by small metal shelves filled with flasks and beakers, bits of ingredients laying all around the floor and an enormous cauldron in the center of the room, a bright green liquid bubbling inside of it.

“Alright then, here we go!” Terry nearly squealed, much to Harry’s amusement

“Alright, you’ve gone way past the point of excitement mate” Harry said, shaking his head as he walked up to the cauldron alongside his friend

“Oh shut up” Terry growled with a smile, clearly not angry “Now, I’m gonna need your help here”

“Uh, you sure about this?” Harry asked as Terry pulled the rest of the vials from his robes, the took off his robes themselves, leaving him with a shiny, skintight bright blue T-Shirt, grey socks and and shiny latex blue boxers, making him blush once again “Uh, Terry?”

“Yeah?” the brown haired boy asked, seeing Harry’s blush “Oh, this? It’s better to be safe when it comes to my school robes. Either way, it really doesn't matter that your not that great at potions, I need you to help me pour all of these at the same time”

“Alright then… Do you want me to...?” Harry wondered, pointing at his clothing

“Well, better to be safe than sorry, right?” Terry said. Seeing the logic in that statement, Harry quickly stripped of his robes and shoes, leaving him nothing but a white t-shirt, white socks and a pair of red boxers “Hehe, guess house loyalties run pretty deep, huh?”

“Hehe, yeah…” Harry said, his cheeks still bright red as Terry handed him one of the bottles, the two boys getting next to the cauldron

“Alright then, ready?” Terry asked, to which Harry nodded “Okay...One...Two...Three!” as soon as he said that, both boys tipped the flasks, dumping the milky liquid into the potion, which instantly turned into a deep shade of purple and stopped bubbling, causing Terry to break into a large smile “It worked! Woohoo!” he screamed, jumping up in joy, making Harry giggle at his antics.

“Alright mate, calm down a bit” Harry said, patting his friend’s back till he managed to calm down

“Yeah, sorry mate” Terry said, before grabbing a couple of cups from one of the nearby shelves “Ready to try it out?”

“Uh, you sure about that?” Harry wondered as Terry shoved one of the cups onto his hands

“Yeah, it’ll be fine” Terry said, dipping his cup into the cauldron, filling it to the top “It looks exactly like the description in the book”

“Alright” Harry said, filling his own cup and holding it up to his face, his nose scrunching at the smell of it. He glanced up, seeing Terry smiling, lifting his cup “Okay, here we go….” he whispered, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before drinking down the whole cup down. He nearly gagged as the thick, slimy liquid moved down the back of his throat. As soon as the last bit of the potion went down, Harry suddenly felt an incredible feeling of euphoria and calm, he sighted and opened his eyes, seeing that Terry was standing right in front of him with a big smile and a still full cup of potion “Why didn’t you….?”

“Oh, don't worry about that” the underwear clad boy said, dumping the liquid back into the cauldron

“Wait, why are y-” Harry began saying, until he realised that it didn’t matter to him, a dopey smile on his face as he let go of the worries he had

“So, how do you feel?” Terry asked, walking up to Harry

“It feels w-” Harry began, only to be interrupted by the boy in front of him

“Feels great, right?” Whatever feeling Harry had before, it was replaced by an amazing feeling of pleasure running through him

“Yes it does” Harry said happily

“Prefect, it’s working perfectly!” Terry exclaimed as he circled around the now very happy boy

“What’s working perfectly Terry?” Harry wondered, his eyes narrowing slightly despite the cheer he now felt towards his friend

“The potion!” Terry exclaimed happily “It’s not a mouthwash at all!”

“Wait, what is then?” Harry asked

“It’s kind of like Amortentia” Terry explained “Like a love potion, only a thousand times more powerful”

“What do you mean?” Harry wondered

“You belong to me now Harry” Terry said, grabbing Harry’s shoulder and staring at his eyes “I’m your master now”

“My what!?” Harry exclaimed, putting his hands on the other boy’s chest to push him away, only to feel all of their strength to vanish “What the hell!? Let go of me!” he cried

“No, I’m not letting you go Harry” Terry said quietly, a friendly smile on his face “And you can’t do anything to hurt me after all”

“No!” the green eyed boy cried, “Let go of me you wacko!”

“Okay, if that’s what my pet wants” Terry said coily “Just make sure you don’t go anywhere” he whispered as he let go of Harry’s arms. Seeing his chance, Harry tried to run, back away, do anything to get away form the insane boy in front of him, but his legs didn’t respond, they wouldn’t budge from the spot they where at in that moment

“What the hell!?” Harry cried, tears beginning to leak from his eyes

“Oh, stop crying Harry” Terry said, at which point the tears immediately stopped coming from Harry’s eyes, much to the boy’s horror “See, I am your master. Anything I tell you, you do it or believe it instantly”

“What!?” Harry exclaimed in fear, completely unable to cry anymore

“Yep” Terry said calmly stepping away from his prisoner, picking up his discarded robes and carrying them to a nearby table

“Why are you doing this Terry!?” Harry asked

“Call me master, and I’ll respond” Terry said calmly

“What?!” Harry screamed

“If you want to talk to me, you have to call me what I am. Go ahead, ask again”

“Why are you doing this T-T” Harry said, struggling not to say the word that came to his mind when he looked at the boy in front of him “Ter- Master!?” he exclaimed, unable to fight the effects that the potion had on him

“Much better Harry!” Terry said with big smile, walking even closer to the boy “And to answer your question, it’s because I love you!”

“Y-you love me Master!?” Harry exclaimed, wincing at the fact he called him that

“Oh yes I do Harry” the latex clad boy said, grasping Harry’s hand “Ever since I laid my eyes on you during the sorting three years ago. You're hair, your eyes, hell even that ugly scar somehow looked cute on you” Harry gulped nervously as Terry got even closer to him, their noses touching “You are perfect Harry. And I swore that you would be mine before we left, and now you are, and I will never let you out of my sight!”

“W-wait!” Harry exclaimed, remembering something “I-I have to compete in the tournament so-”

“No you don’t” Terry said with a big smile on his face “The potion is made to destroy any previous magical tie or bondage, and a magical contract definitely counts there”

“B-but Master” Harry stammerd, trying to find some way out of this situation “I-I like girls, not boys!”

“No you don’t my little pet” Terry giggled, running his hands through Harry’s messy hair “Girls don’t interest you at all, only boys do”

“N-no they don’t” Harry said, slowly as he felt his thoughts begin to shift

“Really? Think about it” Terry said as Harry’s thought’s went to when he saw Cho Chang. Before, he felt something, a slight tingle, but now it was nothing, but then he looked at the boy in front of him, who was wearing only, tight revealing latex clothing, he felt himself get slightly hard “See?” Terry said, passing his hand over Harry’s member, making him shudder slightly “You do like boys, just like you like latex, right?”

“No, I d-don’t…” Harry said, struggling to keep his mind from shifting even more. Unfortunately, he wasn’t able to, and upon looking at Terry again, he felt both jealousy and arousal course through him

“Oh Harry” Terry said, shaking his head slightly “You really shouldn’t lie, you know?” Harry glared in response, ignoring the twitching hard on he now had “But I forgive you. I do love after all, and you love me don’t you?”

 

“Y-yes I-” Harry bit his tongue, fighting back harder than he ever had up until that point

“Say it Harry” Terry whispered “Tell me how much you love me! How much you love to obey me, to always make me happy and are always happy! Tell me how you don’t care about anything about being my happy little pet! Tell me how much you enjoy letting me play with you!Tell me how much you love rubbing yourself in front of me!”

“N-no!” Harry spit out, most of his focus going to fight against the barrage of instructions entering his head

“Hm, guess I need to do something a bit different” Terry said, leaning in and locking his lip’s with Harry’s. Said boy’s eyes opened wide, the sudden shock of the kiss completely destroyed his focus, his vision blurring as his thoughts shifted dramatically. He gasped as the other boy broke away from and stared at him, his bright green eyes locking with other’s brown. Despite everything that had just happened, Harry felt an enormous wave of affection flowing through him, as his already hard penis hardened even more, a large smile formed on his face as he happily exclaimed

“I love you master!”

“I love you too Harry” his master said, patting him on the head “Do you want to play a litte?”

“Yes I do master!” Harry exclaimed happily. In response, his master smiled as he grabbed his wand and pointed it at Harry

“Alright then, but you're going to need a better outfit for that” he said, waving it and banishing the clothes that Harry was wearing, leaving him completely nude, his expose penis twitching in the cold air “Oh, someone is excited!”

“Hehe, yes I am Master!” Harry chirped “Do you want me to rub it?”

“Not yet” Terry said, pointing his wand at the boy again “Flexilis Pellem!” suddenly Harry felt a strong squeezing sensation as his body was completely covered by a shiny, red skintight latex suit with the design of a golden snitch on his junk, which was also perfectly molded and formed, now looking like a big golden, rubbery rod

“Ahhhh” Harry moaned as he felt the suit form itself around every single part of his body except for his hands, leaving avery orifice perfectly shaped and exposed, ready for use. He smiled as his master walked up behind him and grasped his sides

“You ready?” his master whispered into his ear

“Yes sir!” Harry exclaimed happily. Suddenly, he gasped as he felt his master’s cock go inside of his coated ass and pump up and down “Gaaah! Please go faster master!” without a response, he felt his master increase in speed. Suddenly, he buckled as a enormous stream of white shot out of his golden latex dick, splattering on the ground in front of him. “Master! I- ah- I came!”

“I noticed!” his master said with a laugh, exiting his ass and walking in front of him “Did you enjoy it?”

“Yes I did master!” Harry panted, feeling his master’s cum drip from his latex ass. With a big smile, his master grabbed him by his shoulder and brought their faces closer together “Master…”

“Yeah Harry?” his master asked “What is it?”

“I love you” he said, before hugging his master and bringing their lips together, giving him a very long kiss

“I love you too Harry” his master said as they separated, making Harry smile in joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my story! If you enjoyed it, plesase leave a comment, they really help


End file.
